Amor Impulsivo
by Baarbi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la esperanza se pierde? Ed y Al intentan regresar a su mundo y verla a ella. Soy nueva, y quisiera ver algun riview! si no es molestia XD
1. Sola

Cap.1

No recuerdo exactamente cuando ellos partieron sin decir más, habrán pasado mas de dos años del hecho creo, trato de olvidar pero es absolutamente imposible.

Ed y Al mis dos mejores amigos, hicieron que mi infancia dentro de todo fuera feliz, me hacían distraerme de las cosas malas que transcurrían a mi alrededor. Me hicieron sentir bien a su lado, brindándome su amistad a cada momento.

Pero ambos ya no están aquí, se marcharon y tengo una tristeza en el fondo de mi corazón que solo se quitara cuando ellos regresen.

Desde a lo largo de los años siempre fui una chica ingenua y hasta de puede decir que ciega, ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía por Edward? Sin tan solo le hubiera dicho antes de haberse marchado, un simple "te amo" creo que me sentiría mejor conmigo misma. Supongo que Alphonse se habrá dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía, pero yo negándome a ese amor, ahora sufro las consecuencias.

¿Pero me pregunto si ellos pensaran en mí? O en la gente que los aprecia…

Si pasaron casi dos años, y ellos sin volver, supongo que ni me recordaran siquiera, pero esta bien, ellos merecen estar bien. Aunque sea lejos de aquí, no importa. Espero que hayan rehecho su vida por que se los difíciles momentos que pasaron ambos y se que ellos son las personas mas valientes que he conocido jamás y que han superado todo.

En verdad que fuera de mí si nos conocería, creo que nada. Ellos me hicieron superar la muerte de mis padres, cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años, era muy niña para entender lo que me pasaba. Pero ellos y mi abuela por supuesto me contuvieron y yo me sentía la niña mas afortuna del mundo.

Me canse de tanto pensar y pensar, ya era de madrugada y yo aquí en mi habitación llorando como una estúpida, decidí mejor dormir y no despertar a la abuela. Si eso era definitivamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Ya era hora de hacerme la idea de que Edward y Alphonse no regresaran.


	2. Confeciones

Holaaaaa gente! Wennn aca esta el2º cap espero qe lo disfrutenn muchas gracias por los reviews! De verdad qe se los agradesco!!

**KitsuDei**: Wii gracias por dejarme un review! Estoii feliz *-* tratare se acerlo mas ameno para leer auqe sinceramente tu fik es el mejor :D

**.xXx**:Muchas gracias me encantoo comentario ^^ te pareces a mi re lokilla xD espero qe te guste la conti n_n

**Kristall Blauw**: Sii loo se esta cortito pero es el principio este cap es mas largo espero qe sigas dejando comentarios ^^

Aquí les va el cap!

Cap. 2

Múnich Alemania:

-¡Hermano! Ya es hora que te levantes ¿no crees?- (Al no oír decir ninguna palabra de Ed decidió ir a su habitación).

-¡Oye ya levántate!

- Al ¿Por que me levantas? quiero dormir un rato mas si no es molestia… (Dijo en un tono algo sarcástico).

-jaja lo siento hermano, de seguro que sueñas con… (Pero Ed le tapa la boca)

-¡Cállate Al! No sueño con absolutamente nadie, es solo que estoy algo cansado.

-Entiendo, si te quedas hasta tarde leyendo, ¿Pero que es lo que lees que no me dices nunca?

-Es que fui a una biblioteca, y vi un libro interesante y me entretuve leyendo.

-Ah, ya veo y ¿De que trata?

-Ya sabes, alquimia.

-(Sorprendido) ¿Eso q-quiere decir que q-quieres regresar?

-No aguanto mas estar aquí Al, te juro que no puedo (Dijo bajando la cabeza).

-Si yo también, estamos aquí más de dos años sin saber como esta Winry y la abuela.

-¿Crees que nos hallan olvidado Al? (agachando la cabeza).

-¿Estas loco hermano? Por supuesto que no.

-Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás Winry este con alguien y eso (Su voz notaba tristeza que no paso desapercibido por Al).

-No creo, espera hermano, que tanto te preocupa si Winry este con alguien? (Con una sonrisa picara).

-(Totalmente rojo) Pero que c-cosas dices Al, solo me preocupo por que es mi mejor amiga solo eso.

-Si hermano lo que tú digas… ¿Por qué no admites de una vez lo que sientes por Winry? ¿Y dejas tu maldito orgullo atrás?

-¡Al! Esta bien te lo diré, ¡Amo a Winry desde el primer día que la vi! ¡Y por mas que intento no la puedo olvidarla! Trato, pero es imposible.

-Aunque me lo dices ahora, yo ya lo sabía antes (Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro).

-¿Qué? ¡Como es que lo sabes si yo no te lo he dicho!

-Hermano, tranquilízate, yo lo intuía y también lo de Winry (Mirando fijamente a Edward).

-¿Lo de Winry? (Dijo en un tono sorprendido).

-Pues claro, ¿Es que no te diste cuenta hermano? (Frustrado).

-¿Darme cuanta de que Al? Se claro por favor…

-Hay hermano, esta bien de acuerdo, ella también esta enamorada de ti… eso es todo ¿contento? (Con poco con enojo)

-(Con una cara totalmente iluminada) ¿Al lo q-que dices e-es verdad?

-Si totalmente seguro, era evidente.

-(Contento) Aun tengo mas ganas de regresar Al…

-Si, y lo haremos (También contento).

-(Levantándose de la cama) Me iré a pegar una ducha Al.

-Claro, me demore bastante en hacerte entrar en razón jaja, iré a preparar el desayuno.

-(Con algo de enfado) Mejor ve, antes de que te mate hermanito…

-Si si ya, mejor me voy (Y se fue lo más rápido posible de la habitación).

Pensamiento de Edward:

No lo puedo creer ¿ella enamorada de mi? Parece un sueño, pero es verdad Al nunca me miente, en cada momento pensé en ella.

Aun no me puedo perdonar, que me haya ido sin decirle ni un adiós, soy de lo peor.

Ella y Al son los únicos los que puedo confiar, lo que mas amo.

Ahora quiero estar a su lado, diciéndole que la amo, que siempre la ame y que lo voy a amar por el resto de mis días. Solo de imaginarme que la beso siempre que todo en mí se renueva, me siento un hombre diferente.

Por eso, hare todo lo posible por regresar, encontrare una forma la que sea por estar a tu lado nuevamente Winry. Tan solo dame un poco de tiempo y veras que estaré contigo siempre.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Wiiii aca termino el cap 2, no so preocupen voi a subir seguido i espero qe me dejen muchos review asi verán a una Barbii feelii ^^

Jajaja cuidannsernn todos!

Baarbi


	3. Distracciones

Holaaaaa perdon la tardannza U_U ya subi el cap 2 pero como conpencacioon subo el 3! Ii esta vez va a ser mas largo n_n perdoon qe mis fiks sean cortos pero son los primeros cap ^^

Wenn los dejos con el cap 3

Déjenme reviews! xD

______________________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 3

Rizembull 9:33 AM

-¡Volviste! Has r-regresado… Ed (Susurro en sueños y pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos).

-¡N-no espera no me dejes otra vez por favor!

-¡NO EDWARD! (Se levanto de golpe y alterada)

-¿Winry que te ha pasado? (Entro preocupada Pinako).

-No paso nada abuela (Aun llorando) es que tuve una pesadilla es todo.

-Pero no fue cualquier pesadilla… dime que fue lo que paso.

-Ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga (Dijo agachando la cabeza).

-Si lo se, Edward.

-Así es abuela (Hablaba con apenas un hilo de voz).

-No tienes por que preocuparte, ellos volverán puedes garantizarlo (Tratando de animar a su nieta).

-¡No seas ingenua abuela!(Enfadada)¡Ellos nunca van a regresar! No han venido por mas de dos años ¿Crees todavía en eso?

-Tranquila Winry, no levantes la voz soy tu abuela ¿recuerdas?

-(Ya calmada) Si, lo siento mucho abuela… (Y la abrazo)

-No tienes por que pedir perdón, te entiendo (Miro la hora) Es tarde, te tienes que levantar y ponerte ya a trabajar.

-Si eso hare (Sonrió).

-Báñate rápido, que te tienes que ocupar del negocio… Ah lo había olvidado complemente.

-¿Qué sucede abuela? (Sorprendida).

-Es que mañana por la mañana, partiré a Rush Valley, una vieja cliente y amiga mía, necesita mis servicios, no se cuando vendré, por eso quiero que te ocupes del negocio mientras no estoy.

-Ah de acuerdo esta bien me encargare del negocio, tu ve y despreocúpate (Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su abuela).

-Confió en ti Winry, ya ve a bañarte.

-Si, claro (Agarro una toalla y entro al baño).

-Cuando volverán estos dos… (Dijo en un susurro y se fue de la habitación).

Múnich 10:05 AM

-Esta realmente delicioso Al (Dijo un Ed totalmente satisfecho con el desayuno).

-No es para tanto hermano (Apenado).

-Jaja, Al sabes algo de Noah?

-Dijo que quería ayudar a Glacia en la florería y hoy decidió trabajar con ella.

-Ah de acuerdo (Comiendo una tostada).

-Supongo que iras a biblioteca… ¿no es así?

-Eres inteligente Al, jaja (Con un tono algo divertido).

-Claro, jaja iré contigo hermano, quiero ayudarte a volver a nuestro mundo (Tono serio).

-Es algo que yo debo hacer Al, yo te metí en esto, y solo yo tengo que conseguir las forma de que podamos regresar. (Serio).

-Yo mismo me quise meter en esto, tu no me obligaste en nada te lo aseguro (Sonriendo).

-(Resignado) De acuerdo, Al vámonos ya.

-Por supuesto (Y ambos hermanos partieron para la biblioteca).

Central 11:48 AM

-Por favor Riza, solo una oportunidad (Decía Roy de rodillas).

-Es solo que no me parece correcto Coronel (Con apenas un hilo de voz).

-Yo se que me quieres (Sonriendo) Por eso déjame hacerte feliz, si estoy contigo ya nada me importa te juro que nada.

-(Sorprendida) Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así Coronel.

-¿Cuándo me dirás Roy? (Algo enfadado).

-Ahora no puedo, ya sabe estamos trabajando.

-No me importa eso tutéame, tu siempre con formalidades.

-(Cansada) Hay de acuerdo, "Roy" lo dije, ¿contento?

-Por supuesto que si (Abrazándola).

Mientras Riza estaba completamente ruborizada en el despacho de Roy, sorpresivamente entro Haboc.

-Ehm, (tosiendo y separando a Riza y a Roy) lamento interrumpir.

-No es nada Haboc (Mirando a Roy con mucho enojo) Yo ya me iba no te preocupes (Y se va del despacho).

-En serio, Coronel lo lamento.

-¡Haboc justo en ese preciso momento tenias que entrar! ¿No podías haber golpeado siquiera?

-(Agachando la cabeza) Sabe que no fue mi intención interrumpir, pero es algo urgente.

- (Calmado) ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Unas jóvenes, comunicaron que fueron violadas hace dos semanas, estamos buscando al violador, pero necesito ordenes suyas para que yo me encargue de esto Coronel (Frunciendo el seño).

-¿Y por que las jóvenes no lo comunicaron antes Haboc? ¿Y por que quieres que te deje a cargo de este caso? la Teniente, puede encargarse.

-No lo hicieron antes por miedo al que violador les haga algo, el las había amenazado (Enojado), me quiero encargar de este caso Coronel, por que unas de las jóvenes violadas es mi prima (Aun mas enfadado).

-(Sorprendido) Lamento eso Haboc, ¿Y cuantas jóvenes son?

-Contando a mí prima 6 Coronel.

-Maldito cobarde (Frunciendo el seño) De acuerdo te dejo este caso en tus manos hazlo bien ¿Y tu prima esta bien?

-Estaba muy atemorizada cuando me lo conto, pero esta mejor.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte. (Y salió del despacho de Roy).

-Cada día es más difícil aquí (Suspiro).

Rizembull 12: 19 PM

Mientras tanto en el taller…

-Diablos no me puedo concentrar bien (Suspiro) Creo que no es mi día.

-¿Winry estas aquí?

-Si Nelly aquí estoy (Dijo sonriendo).

-Hola Winry… ¿Trabajando duro? jajaja.

-Eso quisiera jajaja estoy algo distraída jaja.

-Ya veo, te quería preguntar si quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo e ir a comprarme ropa la necesito jaja.

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero que se enfade mi abuela (Suspiro).

-No te preocupes por eso, le pregunte a Pinako me dijo que no hay problema.

-Entonces déjame que me cambie y en un minuto salimos ¿de acuerdo? (Sonriendo)

-Claro te espero.

Múnich 12: 25 PM

-Que cansador hermano… (Dijo Al sentándose en la silla agotado).

-Te lo dije, ahora atenté a las consecuencias jaja.

-(Frunciendo el seño) Claro, hermano.

-Creo que debemos almorzar Al.

-Si, luego de almorzar vendremos nuevamente a la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

En un bar de Munich ambos hermanos conversaban sobre la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo.

-Pero Al no puede ser posible eso.

-Claro que si, hermano piensa, que con un cohete podríamos volver.

-Necesitamos mucha energía, aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea.

-Lo vez hermano (Sonriendo).

-Disculpen muchachos (Dijo un hombre que estaba en otra mesa) Creo que necesitan ayuda.

-¿Y usted es? (dijo Edward confundido)

-Ah disculpen me llamo Robert Morgan, trabajo en un pequeño taller de cohetes con mi hija y quiero ayudarles, por le que veo son buenas personas ¿Y sus nombres son…? (Sonriendo).

Robert Morgan era un hombre alto, 40 años pero aparentaba menos por lo guapo que era, tenía el pelo algo desordenado, sus ojos eran de un intenso celeste y tenia una mirada que inspiraba confianza.

-(Aun confundido) Ah disculpe yo soy Edward Elric y el es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Lo mismo digo Alphonse, ¿Y que es lo que deciden? Realmente no tengo ninguna mala intención si es lo que piensan.

-No es eso señor Morgan. (Dijo Ed)

-Miren, quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo un proyecto realmente grande y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta y por supuesto ayudarles a ustedes.

(Ambos hermanos se miraron incrédulos)

-De acuerdo señor Morgan, confiamos en usted.

-Por favor Edward llámame Robert. (Sonriendo)

-Muy bien Robert ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana mismo ¿Que les parece a esta hora en el bar? Yo los llevare a mi taller.

-Me parece bien ¿Y a ti hermano?(Dijo Al contento).

-Si perfecto, Robert gracias.

-No se preocupen, no hay problema, hasta luego Edward, Alphonse (Y se marcho).

-Al ya vámonos a casa.

-No creo que tengamos que volver a la biblioteca ¿no?

-Jajaja no Al desde ahora no (Y ambos se fueron para su casa).

Centro de Rizembull

-¡Nelly! creo que esto de demasiado… (Winry sostenía todas las bolsas de compras de Nelly mientras que ella miraba mas tiendas).

-Jaja te dije que necesitaba mucha ropa jaja.

-Si lo se, pero no pensé que tanto (Frustrada).

-Mira para que no te quejes tanto (Sonriendo) Te comprare ropa a ti también.

-¿Q-que? No Nelly de veras no hace falta que hagas eso…

-Pero si no es molestia, vamos te quedar todo perfecto seguro.

-(Resignada) De acuerdo si te hace sentir bien… gracias Nelly (Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga).

-Bien, ¿Que te parece si vamos al local que esta por allí? parece bueno.

-Si vamos.

Luego de varias horas de comprar y comprar Winry y Nelly llegaron a comprar todo lo necesario.

-Te dije que todo te quedaría perfecto, así conseguirás novio mas rápido ¿no crees?

-(Ruborizada de pies a cabeza)¿P-pero Nelly que cosas dices?

-Jaja, solo digo jaja.

-Como digas… (Suspiro).

-Ah casi lo olvido, harán en un pueblo un festival ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro, si es que puedo jaja el trabajo me tiene agotada, pero creo que iré (Sonríe).

-Genial, aunque falta un poco todavía jejeje (Sonrisa nerviosa).

-Mmm y ¿Cuánto falta?

-Un mes, jajaja.

-(Sorprendida) ¿y por que me dices ahora?

-Es que tiene que llevar… pareja jaja.

-no le veo la gracia (Se noto algo de enfado en su voz).

-Vamos Winry, te doy tiempo para que consigas pareja, y creo que te va a ir bien (Mirada picara).

-(Suspiro) ¿No puedo ir sin pareja?

-No lo creo, pero si nos vamos a divertir, por favor ven.

-Espera, ¿Tú tienes pareja?

-No, aun no pero no te preocupes ya lo tendré.

-Ya veo (Suspiro).

-Hagamos un trato Winry, si ambas no conseguimos pareja dos días antes del festival no iremos y ya veremos que hacemos ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, claro acepto (Le dedico un pequeña sonrisa a su amiga).

-Genial, por que ya compramos lo que nos vamos a poner jejeje.

-Así que ya lo tenías todo planeado ¿Verdad?

-Una chica siempre tiene que tener absolutamente planeado jaja.

-Pues en eso coincido contigo jajaja.

(Ambas llegaron a la casa de Nelly)

-Gracias por acompañarme Winry.

-De nada Nelly, gracias a ti por distraerme un rato.

-Cuando quieras (Abriendo la puerta) Adiós Winry, mándale saludos a Pinako.

-Serán dados, adiós.

(Mientras Winry caminaba hacia su casa no paraba de pensar en el dichoso festival).

Pensamiento de Winry:

Lo mejor era decirle que no a Nelly, pero se veía tan entusiasmada que no le pude decir que no, el gran problema aquí es donde coño conseguiré pareja (Suspiro)

Lo mejor es que no haga nada hasta que pase un mes… y dos días antes del festival le diga a Nelly que no pude conseguir pareja, creo que eso es lo mejor, además no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

Pero eso cambiaria si Ed me lo pidiera, le diría si inmediatamente, pero el no esta aquí así que mejor me dedico al trabajo, antes que ir con cualquier chaval que en verdad no quiero.

(Winry seguía en sus pensamientos que llego a su casa y allí vio a su abuela con Den)

-Hola abuela, ¿Qué tal Den? (Acariciando a su perro).

-Winry, ¿Y que tal te fue? Traes muchas cosas ¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?

-Ah, esto… Nelly me lo regalo, le dije que no era necesario, pero insistió que le tuve que decir que si (Suspiro).

-Jajaja, bueno ya tienes algo de ropa.

-Eso creo, y me invito a un festival, del que hay que llevar pareja, lo cual no quiero ir pero ya sabes, Nelly.

-Esa chica te convence en todo jaja.

-Al parecer si, pero no creo que encuentre pareja así que no me hago tanto drama.

-Yo no diría eso Winry… (Agarrando su pipa).

-Se lo que digo abuela, de todos modos hicimos un trato si ambas no conseguimos pareja dos días antes del festival, no iremos y haremos otra cosa… supongo.

-Parece justo…Winry dentro de un rato estará la cena.

-¿Quieres que cocine yo?

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare tu ve a tu habitación, luego te llamo, además tengo que hacer las maletas para mañana.

-De acuerdo.

________________________________________________________________________________

LEES DIJE QE ESTE CAP IBA A SER LARGO! XD

ESPERO QE ME DEJJN MUCHOS REVIEWS ASI SIGO SUBIIENDO MAS CAPS ^^

MUUCHAS GRAACIAS!

Baarbi


	4. Esperanza

HOOOLA A TODOS LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY HACIIENDO MAS LARGOS LOS CAPS ES QUE LES QUIERO DAR UNA BUENA IMPRECION! JAJAJA I QE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA QE ES LO PRIINCIPAL XD WEN LES DEJO CON EL CAP 4

DISFRUUTEN!

* * *

Cap. 4

-¿Y como les fue en la biblioteca? (Pregunto Noah entusiasta).

-Mejor de los que esperábamos… (Dijo contento Al).

-Si, conocimos a un tal Robert Morgan, es especialista en cohetes y nos quiere ayudar a regresar a nuestro mundo.

-(Tragando saliva) Eso q-quiere de-decir que pueden llegar a v-volver?

-Eso es lo que queremos, aun no sabemos si puede funcionar (Suspiro).

-Hermano, puede que de esta forma podamos volver.

-Si eso creo Al.

-¿Y yo que hare? ¿Donde me alojare?

-Perdónanos Noah pero no puedes venir (Bajando la cabeza) Tu cuida la casa de Alphonse, vivirás aquí, puede ir a visitar a Glacia y a Hughes estarás mejor aquí, si estas cerca de ellos.

-Si esa es la única opción que me queda, de acuerdo (Con apenas un hilo de voz).

-Noah gracias por entender (dijo Al triste).

-Muy bien, tengo hambre ¿Saben?

-Si eso ya lo sabía jaja, ya esta lista la cena, los estaba esperando (Sonriendo).

-Que bien, pues que esperamos a comer… (Dijo Ed con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

-Eres un glotón hermano jajaja.

-Eso no te incumbe Al.

Luego de la cena…

-Wau que rico Noah.

-Jaja muchas gracias Ed.

-Mi hermano tiene razón estuvo delicioso.

-Gracias Al (Sonriendo).

-(Mirando el reloj)¿Ya son las 23:30?Creo que debo ir a dormir(Bostezando)¿Vienes Al?

-Me quedare un rato a ayudar a Noah a limpiar los platos.

-De acuerdo (Bostezo).

-Y hermano mañana te toca a ti, no seas flojo.

-Si si lo que digas Al, adiós Noah, adiós Al.

-Buenas noches Ed.

-Duerme bien hermano, y sueña con quien ya sabes ehh.

-¿De quien habla Ed?

-(Sonrojado) No de nadie solo Al esta bromeando ¿Verdad?

-Claro jaja.

-(Enfadado) Me voy a dormir ya.

Ya en la cama Ed no podía parar de pensar en lo que paso en el día…

Pensamiento de Edward:

Que día que fue hoy, espero que esta vez podamos volver (Bostezo) tengo un presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien, lo presiento…

Espérame Winry estoy seguro de que estaré allí muy pronto.

Y se dejo caer por los brazos de Morfeo.

Cap. 6

Central 7:15 Am

-Esto es injusto, no me pueden levantar tan temprano a trabajar (Suspiro).

-No se queje Coronel, esta hora me parece bien para comenzar a trabajar.

-Pero Riza este horario es inhumano (Bostezo).

-No me llame por mi nombre en horario de trabajo (Dijo con enfado).

-Como quieras t-e-n-i-e-n-t-e ¿Contenta?

-Mucho mejor (Sonriendo).

Pensamiento de Roy:

Con esa sonrisa me puede, por que me gusta tanto, pensándolo bien no es como las otras muchachas con las que he salido, es totalmente diferente eso me vuelve loco.

-¿Coronel? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ehm si si solo me distraje eso es todo jejeje (Risa nerviosa).

-Mmm ya veo tiene mucho trabajo, tiene que empezar.

-Si de acuerdo (Suspiro).

Múnich Alemania 7:35 AM

Ed y Al se encontraban almorzando y a la vez charlando sobre Robert Morgan.

-Es un buen hombre, creo en él hermano.

-Tienes razón Al, se nota que es buena persona (Sonriendo) presiento que pasara algo bueno si estamos con el.

-Yo también tengo esa sensación (Sonriendo) por cierto, te levantaste muy temprano.

-Es que no puedo esperar Al, hay una chance de volver y no puedo quedarme dormido jaja.

-Jajaja si te entiendo estas muy entusiasmado, (Pícaro) ya se por que hermano.

-(Frustrado) ¿Es que sabes todo Al?

-No es que se todo, es que eres demasiado prevenible jaja.

-Lo que digas, pero de pensar que voy a verla de nuevo, siento una sensación de paz increíble (Suspiro).

-Te entiendo, estaremos muy pronto allí (Sonriendo).

Rizembull 7:40 AM

-Esta muy rico Winry, te volviste toda un experta en la cocina.

-(Apenada) Es que lo aprendí de ti jaja.

-Yo no cocino tan bien, creo que la edad me esta haciendo efecto jajaja.

-¿Que dices? Nada de eso, ojala llegue a tu edad con tu energía abuela.

-jajaja como digas Winry, ¿Le diste la comida a Den?

-Si.

-Muy bien, ahora ya sabes a trabajar señorita, yo ya me voy.

-(Suspiro) Claro abuela, ¿Te cuidas vale?

-Eso te lo tengo que decir yo, pero de acuerdo lo hare.

-Jajaja esta bien lo hare, pero saldré con Nelly por ahí ¿si?

-Bueno, pero no llegues demasiado tarde, si no tienes provisiones, yo te dejo una buena cantidad de dinero para la comida.

-Gracias abuela (Sonriendo).

-(Mirando la hora) Ya se hace tarde, tengo que tomar el tren… bueno Winry te cuidas y cuida de Den también.

-Lo hare, lo hare no te preocupes.

-Confió en ti (Sonriendo) Adiós Winry.

-Adiós abuela y mucha suerte.

Y Pinako se marcho hacia Rush Valley.

Múnich Alemania 12:45 PM

-Ya debería estar aquí.

-No te preocupes hermano (Mirando a lo lejos) Ah mira allí viene.

-Dios Al tienes buena vista (Sorprendido).

-Lo se hermano jajaja.

-(Llega Robert algo cansado) ¿Qué tal Edward, Alphonse? Disculpen la demora tuve algunos inconvenientes lo lamento mucho.

-Hola Robert, no se disculpe lo entendemos (Dijo Al).

-Gracias (Suspiro) Creí que se irían, los hice esperar mucho.

-Nada de eso, tranquilo (Dijo Ed).

-De acuerdo, entonces que esperamos, vamos a mi taller nos esta esperando mi hija.

-(Ambos hermanos contestaron al unísono) Genial.

Pensamiento de Alphonse:

El viaje no fue demasiado largo, solo tardamos 15 minutos pero se hiso eterno a la vez, mi hermano y yo ya queríamos llegar y volverá nuestro mundo, pensar que esta es una posibilidad de volver… increíble pero cierto, pero mi hermano esta mas entusiasmado con volver, bueno la razón es Winry, desde que lo admitió que esta enamorado de ella, se ve mas contento, diferente… eso me pone muy contento.

-Bueno aquí es ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Esto es i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e! (Dijo completamente atónito Edward).

-La verdad que concuerdo contigo hermano (Alphonse también se sentía sorprendido con el lugar).

El taller no parecía nada a los que los hermanos se lo imaginaban, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Era espacioso, con cohetes de diferentes tamaños, pero todo muy ordenado, también había mapas, herramientas de cualquier tipo, con varias ventanas y puertas.

-(Sonriendo) Me alegro que les guste muchachos.

-A quien lo le gustara esto, es increíble.

-Jajaja mi hermano quedo impresionado jaja.

-Cállate al (Dijo con algo de enfado).

-Jajaja, mi hija no esta, ¿Me esperan? La voy a buscar y enseguida regreso.

-De acuerdo

-(Luego que Robert se fue) Hermano no me imagine que el taller fuera tan grande.

-No, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba jaja.

-Mira creo que ella es su hija.

-Bueno muchachos ella es mi hija Emily.

Emily Morgan se parecía mucho a su padre, tenía 19 años como Edward pero más chica de altura, sus ojos eran un poco más apagados que su padre pero con la misma intensidad, su pelo era castaño claro por los hombros con ondulaciones, era muy hermosa.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a ambos.

-El gusto es nuestro (Dijo Edward).

-¿Tu eres Edward no?

-Si, el mismo (Sonriendo).

-Ah ya veo bueno eres demasiado guapo ¿Te lo dijieron alguna vez?

-(Ruborizado) Ehm no creo…

-Pues soy la primera que gusto jaja… Y tú eres su hermano Alphonse.

-Si soy el hermano menor de Edward mucho gusto.

-Encantada, pero ambos son guapos, me sentiré bien trabajando con ustedes jejeje (Risa nerviosa).

-(Ed y Al estaban totalmente sonrojados) Veo que se llevaran bien (Dijo Robert)

-Si es creo padre ¿Qué les parece si empezamos ya?

-(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) De acuerdo.

-Te ves mucho más guapo cuando sonríes Edward.

-(Aun mas ruborizado) Esto… gracias.

-De nada jaja, bueno Alphonse ¿tu sabes algo de cohetería?

-Leí algunos libros pero se muy poco.

-No hay problema, mi padre te enseñara lo que tienes que sabes tu ve con el.

-Me parece bien ¿Y mi hermano?

-A ver Edward ¿sabes algo?

-Se lo básico pero me manejo.

-Que bien, entonces tú te quedaras conmigo.

-Claro (Mirando a Al) Ve Al, Robert te explicara mejor que yo.

-Muy bien, luego hablamos adiós.

Una vez que Edward y Emily estaban solos…

-Así que Edward ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 19

-Ah genial igual que yo, pero pareces mas grande.

-Jajaja gracias nadie me dijo que era grande jaja.

-Pues lo eres y muy guapo (Sonrisa Picara).

-Ehm (Nervioso) Pues tú también eres bella.

-Gracias, que te parece si te explico como vamos a hacer de a partir de ahora ¿Vale?

-Si, no hay problema (Sonriendo).

Luego de varias horas:

-Bueno, esos son los metales que utilizaremos.

-Oh, ya veo y ¿Cuando empezaremos?

-Lo primero es conseguir los materiales, pero no te preocupes yo los conseguiré lo antes posible.

-Pero aquí hay muchos metales y herramientas ¿No sirve lo que hay?

-Es que el cohete es demasiado complejo, este va a ser un proyecto realmente grande para mi padre y para mí.

-Entiendo, pues cuando consigas todo, trabajaremos muy duro (Sonriendo).

-Por supuesto Edward no tengas dudas de eso ¿Pero lo que me pregunto es para que necesitan un cohete de tan magnitud?

-(Sorprendido) Bueno… esto… es que (No encontraba las palabras adecuadas).

-¡Hermano! Robert me explico lo básico de cohetería, es muy fácil (Sonriendo).

-Ehm si Al, Robert explica muy bien.

-No fue problema de explicarle (Dijo Robert) Entiendes demasiado rápido Alphonse (Sonriendo).

-(Apenado) Esto, eso parece jaja.

-Muy bien Al, es hora de irnos ya.

-De acuerdo.

-Muchachos cuando consigamos todo lo necesario, les avisare.

-Genial, les damos nuestra dirección para que nos pueda encontrar.

-Vale (Mientras Edward anotaba la dirección y se la da) Muy bien entonces iré a buscarlos cuando este todo listo para empezar.

-Bien, adiós Robert adiós Emily. (Dijo Alphonse).

-Adiós Alphonse, adiós Edward (Cuando nombro a Edward lo dijo apenada).

-(Sorprendido) Hasta luego y gracias.

-De nada muchachos cuidensen.

-Lo haremos.

Cuando Ed y Al estaba caminado hacia su casa no podían dejar de hablar de Emily.

-Hermano (Frustrado) Estoy seguro que algo pasa con ella.

-A mi no me pasa nada, ella es… algo rara.

-Coincido contigo, pero es buena persona aparte no te quitaba los ojos de encima jaja.

-(Ruborizado) Pensaba que solo era mi imaginación hasta tu te diste cuanta, pero tu ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para Winry.

-Si lo se, lo se hay ya quiero empezar a trabajar.

-Si yo también no puedo esperar Al (Suspiro).

* * *

II QE LES PARECIOO?

YO QEDE CONFORME NO SE USTEDES :P

CUIDENSEN II VOI S SUBIR RAPIDO YA QE TEENGO VACAS WIIIIIIIIII

XD

BYE

Baarbi


	5. Rostros Nuevos

HOLAA GENTEESITAA JAJA OIGAN NO ME DEJARON MAS REVIEWS EE ¬¬ JAJAA SOLO KITUSU ME DIJO SI ESTABA BIEN LA CONTII QE PUSE T_T NO TE PREOCUPES KITSU VOI A SEEGUIR SUUBIENDO XDDDD AQII LES DEJO EL 5 XDD ESPERO QE SEA DE SU AGRADO

* * *

Cap. 5

Rizembull:

-¡Ah que aburrido que esto! (Dijo Winry) Oye Den creo que estaremos solo algún tiempo.

-(Den solo le ladraba a su dueña).

-Ya termine con los automails, un paseo no me hará daño.

Mientras que Winry caminaba con Den, no se dio cuanta que no prestaba atención en el camino y tropezó con alguien.

-Ehm disculpa no fue mi intención señorita.

-Mmm no esta bien no hay problema (sonriendo).

-(Quedo atónito con la belleza de Winry) ¿Le puedo decir señorita que es muy hermosa?

-(Ruborizada) Gracias, últimamente no hay caballeros como usted jajaja.

-¿Me puede decir su nombre hermosa señorita?

-Mejor tutéame jaja me llamo Winry Rockbell mucho gusto y ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-William Bynes, soy nuevo aquí, ando algo perdido.

El joven William, tenia 20 años, es muy guapo, su altura era la de Edward, su cabello era cobrizo y con ojos verdes. El venia de Central trabajaba en un bar de la zona pero tuvo problemas y decidió mudarse, su familia vive en Central también, pero el quería despejarse de todo y vino a Rizembull.

-Ah, ya veo entonces ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Genial, esta es la dirección (Le entrega un papel a Winry) No encuentro el lugar jajaja.

-Ah, es cerca de mi casa, no te preocupes te llevo hasta allí (Sonriendo).

-Desde ya te doy las gracias, si no fuera por ti no encontraría la casa jajaja.

-No hay problema, vamos.

Mientras ellos caminabas hacia la casa de William, el estaba embobado con Winry.

-Así que… ¿Y tus cosas donde están?

-Ah, un camión trae todo, yo tengo lo necesario.

-Ya veo, pero me parece que tienes mi edad… ¿Ya vives solo?

-Tengo 20 años, y me quería despejar un poco de la cuidad, aquí es mucho más tranquilo, tengo que conseguir trabajo.

-¿Y de que trabajabas?

-Era encargado en un bar, pero muchos problemas y decidir venir aquí… Ahora dime de ti ¿Tu vives sola?

-No, jaja aun no vivo con mi abuela, ambas trabajamos en automails, son extremidades de metal.

-Espera… en Central hace mucho tiempo, era muy famoso un chico que usaba automails, se llamaba… (Recordando) Edward Elric, si el mismo, el Alquimista de Acero y tenia un hermano también, Alphonse Elric.

-(Al escuchar el nombre de Ed y Al, Winry se entristeció) Si… los conozco son mis amigos, ellos vivían aquí, los automails de Edward, los hacia yo (Triste).

-(William entendió la triste voz de Winry) Mira yo lo siento, no sabia…

-(Sonriendo) No esta bien, no te preocupes… ah allí esta tu casa.

-(Sorprendido) Es lindísima tal y como la imaginaba… gracias Winry.

-De nada yo vivo allí mira (Señalando su casa) Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme ¿Vale?

-William Bynes, soy nuevo aquí, ando algo perdido.

El joven William, tenia 20 años, es muy guapo, su altura era la de Edward, su cabello era cobrizo y con ojos verdes. El venia de Central trabajaba en un bar de la zona pero tuvo problemas y decidió mudarse, su familia vive en Central también, pero el quería despejarse de todo y vino a Rizembull.

-Ah, ya veo entonces ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Genial, esta es la dirección (Le entrega un papel a Winry) No encuentro el lugar jajaja.

-Ah, es cerca de mi casa, no te preocupes te llevo hasta allí (Sonriendo).

-Desde ya te doy las gracias, si no fuera por ti no encontraría la casa jajaja.

-No hay problema, vamos.

Mientras ellos caminabas hacia la casa de William, el estaba embobado con Winry.

-Así que… ¿Y tus cosas donde están?

-Ah, un camión trae todo, yo tengo lo necesario.

-Ya veo, pero me parece que tienes mi edad… ¿Ya vives solo?

-Tengo 20 años, y me quería despejar un poco de la cuidad, aquí es mucho más tranquilo, tengo que conseguir trabajo.

-¿Y de que trabajabas?

-Era encargado en un bar, pero muchos problemas y decidir venir aquí… Ahora dime de ti ¿Tu vives sola?

-No, jaja aun no vivo con mi abuela, ambas trabajamos en automails, son extremidades de metal.

-Espera… en Central hace mucho tiempo, era muy famoso un chico que usaba automails, se llamaba… (Recordando) Edward Elric, si el mismo, el Alquimista de Acero y tenia un hermano también, Alphonse Elric.

-(Al escuchar el nombre de Ed y Al, Winry se entristeció) Si… los conozco son mis amigos, ellos vivían aquí, los automails de Edward, los hacia yo (Triste).

-(William entendió la triste voz de Winry) Mira yo lo siento, no sabia…

-(Sonriendo) No esta bien, no te preocupes… ah allí esta tu casa.

-(Sorprendido) Es lindísima tal y como la imaginaba… gracias Winry.

-De nada yo vivo allí mira (Señalando su casa) Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme ¿Vale?

-Claro vecina jaja, me voy a instalar gracias de nuevo.

-Jajaja de acuerdo adiós (Y se marcho a su casa).

Pensamiento de Winry:

Parece un buen muchacho, es… simpático supongo. Ah que voy a ser sola estos días sin la abuela, voy a visitar mas seguido a Nelly y también a William, así conoce mejor el pueblo.

¿Cuándo me vio me estaba coqueteando?

No, no creo solo debe ser mi imaginación, solo estaba bromeando… espero.

En un bar de Central:

-No me lo puedo creer que me haya convencido (Suspiro).

-Jaja ni yo te soy sincero que no se como hice jaja (Dijo Roy).

-Uhm… ¿Y para que me trajo hasta aquí?

-(Serio) Mira Riza, ya tu sabes…

-No lo se Coronel por eso es que le pregunto… (Enojada).

-Bueno, de acuerdo te traje hasta aquí para… (Suspiro) te quería preguntar si querías…¡Ah que complicado!

-Roy (Le tomo la mano) Por favor dime lo que sucede… (Sonrisa)

-(Sonrojado) Bien… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-(Riza estaba atónita con las palabras de Roy) Ehm… ¿Eso era lo que me querías preguntar?

-Si (Agachando la cabeza) Desde hace mucho que estoy realmente enamorado de ti…eres tan diferente a las otras mujeres… por eso es que me vuelves tan loco, apenas te miro que me quedo sin palabras, nunca se lo dije a ninguna chica.

-Wao, no me lo esperaba de ti (Sonriendo) Has cambiado, se nota…

-Ni yo me imaginaba que te lo diría de esta forma, entonces ¿Que dices?

-Ah, no te conteste, jaja perdona y claro que quiero ser tu pareja (Sonriendo).

-(Atónito) ¿En serio? ¿No bromeas? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? (Se le ilumino la cara).

-Jaja muchas preguntas jaja, si claro pero no quiero que se entere todo el cuartel si es posible.

-(Sonriendo) No, nadie lo sabrá tu tranquila, soy tan feliz… (Ruborizado) Ehm Riza… ya sabes ¿Puedo?

-Uhm, si… pero primero pregunta si no quieres que te dispare (Enfadada)

-(Atemorizado) Amm… si si (Se acerco a Riza, apenas estaban separados algunos centímetros) Gracias… (Y la besa)

Mientras en Rizembull y en Múnich también, Ed y Winry estaban acostados en su cama, pensando simultáneamente uno al otro…

Habitación de Winry:

-¿Dónde demonios estas Ed? (pregunto con mirada triste mirando al techo).

Habitación de Edward:

-Estaré muy pronto te lo prometo Winry (Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos).

Winry:

-No tengo que perder las esperanzas eso es lo ultimo que voy a perder… (Suspiro).

Edward:

-Ya estoy mas cerca de verte, eso me hace sentir con más fuerzas aun.

Winry:

-Mas te vale que Al este bien contigo, cuando te llegue a ver te pego con mi llave (Riendo).

Edward:

-¡Me acuerdo cuando me pegas con esa maldita llave! ¡Eso me dolía mucho! (Dijo tocándose la cabeza).

Winry:

-Jajaja era muy gracioso jajaja como te ponías cuando te decían enano (Riéndose a carcajadas)

Edward:

-Por suerte, no me dicen mas enano (Enfadado) ¡He crecido! (Con brillitos en los ojos) pero no tome nada de esa leche inmunda ¡que asco! Solo de acordarme me hace vomitar.

Winry:

-Eras tan temperamental eso te hacia mas bonito aun jaja.

Edward:

-(Bostezo) Winry espero que estés bien, eso es lo único que pido, duerme bien.

Winry:

-(Ya tapándose con las sabanas) Tengo la sensación de que te veré pronto, no lo se pero lo siento (Bostezo) que duermas bien Ed.

Ed/Winry:

-Te amo (y ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro recordándose).

-(Winry tomaba un sorbo de café mientras Den comía) Bien hoy no hay trabajo ¡genial! Creo que iré a dar un paseo con Nelly.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! (Y abrió la puerta) Hola William ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (Sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual dejo atónito a Will).

-Ehhm ho-hola Winry p-perdona que venga te-temprano (dijo bajando la cabeza apenado)

-no hay problema ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo conmigo por el pueblo…

-Eso estaba pensando jaja, si claro pero quiero que conozcas a una amiga mía, es algo loca jajaja pero te agradara.

-Vale (Sonriendo) ¿Vamos?

-Me esperas un minuto que me cambio, aun estoy en camisón (Mirándose).

-Ah si lo siento ve te espero.

-Bien ya vengo (Y subió a su habitación).

Will miraba la casa era muy amplia y agradable se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Den.

-¡Que lindo perrito! (Dijo acariciando a Den).

-(Den ladraba de alegría)

-Así que Winry es tu dueña, ¿La cuidas cierto? (Sonrisa) espero que si… tu dueña es muy linda ¿Sabes?

Will estaba entretenido con Den, que Winry ya estaba detrás suyo.

-Veo que te diviertes con Den.

-(Sorprendido) ¡¡Winry!! N-no pe-pensé que es-estabas.

-Pues si ¿Te asuste cierto?

-No para nada tranquila (Vio el hermoso vestido de Winry que le llegaba por las rodillas y era celeste muy claro) Te ves muy hermosa.

-(Ruborizada) Esto gracias, lo encontré le casualidad jaja… vamos a buscar a Nelly de seguro estará por el prado, queda cerca de aquí.

-Bien vamos (Y se fueron a buscar a Nelly).

-(Winry tomaba un sorbo de café mientras Den comía) Bien hoy no hay trabajo ¡genial! Creo que iré a dar un paseo con Nelly.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! (Y abrió la puerta) Hola William ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (Sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual dejo atónito a Will).

-Ehhm ho-hola Winry p-perdona que venga te-temprano (dijo bajando la cabeza apenado)

-no hay problema ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo conmigo por el pueblo…

-Eso estaba pensando jaja, si claro pero quiero que conozcas a una amiga mía, es algo loca jajaja pero te agradara.

-Vale (Sonriendo) ¿Vamos?

-Me esperas un minuto que me cambio, aun estoy en camisón (Mirándose).

-Ah si lo siento ve te espero.

-Bien ya vengo (Y subió a su habitación).

Will miraba la casa era muy amplia y agradable se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Den.

-¡Que lindo perrito! (Dijo acariciando a Den).

-(Den ladraba de alegría)

-Así que Winry es tu dueña, ¿La cuidas cierto? (Sonrisa) espero que si… tu dueña es muy linda ¿Sabes?

Will estaba entretenido con Den, que Winry ya estaba detrás suyo.

-Veo que te diviertes con Den.

-(Sorprendido) ¡¡Winry!! N-no pe-pensé que es-estabas.

-Pues si ¿Te asuste cierto?

-No para nada tranquila (Vio el hermoso vestido de Winry que le llegaba por las rodillas y era celeste muy claro) Te ves muy hermosa.

-(Ruborizada) Esto gracias, lo encontré le casualidad jaja… vamos a buscar a Nelly de seguro estará por el prado, queda cerca de aquí.

-Bien vamos (Y se fueron a buscar a Nelly).

-(Winry tomaba un sorbo de café mientras Den comía) Bien hoy no hay trabajo ¡genial! Creo que iré a dar un paseo con Nelly.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! (Y abrió la puerta) Hola William ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (Sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual dejo atónito a Will).

-Ehhm ho-hola Winry p-perdona que venga te-temprano (dijo bajando la cabeza apenado)

-no hay problema ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo conmigo por el pueblo…

-Eso estaba pensando jaja, si claro pero quiero que conozcas a una amiga mía, es algo loca jajaja pero te agradara.

-Vale (Sonriendo) ¿Vamos?

-Me esperas un minuto que me cambio, aun estoy en camisón (Mirándose).

-Ah si lo siento ve te espero.

-Bien ya vengo (Y subió a su habitación).

Will miraba la casa era muy amplia y agradable se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Den.

-¡Que lindo perrito! (Dijo acariciando a Den).

-(Den ladraba de alegría)

-Así que Winry es tu dueña, ¿La cuidas cierto? (Sonrisa) espero que si… tu dueña es muy linda ¿Sabes?

Will estaba entretenido con Den, que Winry ya estaba detrás suyo.

-Veo que te diviertes con Den.

-(Sorprendido) ¡¡Winry!! N-no pe-pensé que es-estabas.

-Pues si ¿Te asuste cierto?

-No para nada tranquila (Vio el hermoso vestido de Winry que le llegaba por las rodillas y era celeste muy claro) Te ves muy hermosa.

-(Ruborizada) Esto gracias, lo encontré le casualidad jaja… vamos a buscar a Nelly de seguro estará por el prado, queda cerca de aquí.

-Bien vamos (Y se fueron a buscar a Nelly).

Ed y Al se dirigían al taller de Robert pero Ed estaba algo nervioso por Emily.

-Ya hermano no te preocupes.

-Eso lo dices por que no te pasa a ti.

-Jajaja es que eres tan guapo que ninguna se resiste a ti (Riéndose).

-(Enfadado) Cállate de un vez Al ya estamos llegando.

-Bueno jajaja (Mirando la puerta del taller) Ah mira Emily, que casualidad ¿Verdad hermano? (Sonrisa picara).

-(Ruborizado) ¡Que te calles Al!

-Jajaja (Emily venia corriendo) Buen día Emily.

-¿Qué tal Al? (Sonrojada) Hola Ed.

-H-hola ¿Y t-tu padre?

-Ah, el no estará por 5 días tubo algo que hacer urgente.

-Oh entiendo pero ¿seguiremos continuando?

-Pues claro quiero adelantar algo.

-Muy bien entonces vamos Al.

-Si (Sonrisa).

Y se marcharon juntos hacia al taller.

* * *

WII, QUE PASARA EN EL CAP 6?

MUAJAJAJA

PIENSAN QUE WILL ES BUEN CHICO?

UN PERVERTIDO? XD UN VIOLADOR? COMO EL CHAVON ESTE QE VIOLO A LA PRIMA DE HABOC? JAJAJ

QE PIENNSAN?

BARBII SEGUIRA SUUBIENDOO CAPS? LO DESCUBRIRAN POR DISNAY CHANNEL ?) JAJA RE QE NO TIENE NADA QE VER XD

GENTEESITA ME REETIROO

**QIERO REVIWES** ¬ JAJA XD

BYEE

Baarbi


	6. Nuevo Empleo

PERRRDONENN PERDOONEN PERDONENNN U.U REPEETI LAS COOSAS! SOi UNNA IDIOOTAA PROMEETO QE REVISARE TODOO TOODOO T____T LOS DESPEPCIOOONEE QE MAAL WAAAAA U.U QE ESTUUPIDA QE SOI!! ¬¬ ME ODIO A MI MISMAA SE REEPIITIO LA PARTE DE WILL I WIIN! NUUUUUUU PROMETO QE ESTE CAP VA A ESTAR BIIEN U.U II VA A DEDIICADO A UNA GRAN AMIGA AMII!

* * *

Cap.6

-Hola Nelly, el es un vecino nuevo de por aquí se llama William Bynes.

-¡Que bien! ¡Nuevo vecino! Aparte es guapo (Emocionada).

-(Ruborizado) ehm, gracias mucho gusto en conocerte Nelly.

-Quiero que conozca el pueblo ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el centro? (Pregunto Winry).

-Buena idea, oye Will dime ¿de donde eres? (Le pregunto mientras caminaban).

-Bueno, soy de Central mis padres viven todavía allí.

-¿Y por que te mudaste hasta aquí?

-Porque trabajaba en un bar pero muchos problemas, me canse buscaba tranquilidad y un amigo me recomendó venir aquí, y pues aquí estoy en verdad este pueblo es maravilloso.

-No es la gran cosa (Sonrisa) pero tienes razón es maravilloso jaja.

-Claro pero no me podía imaginar que las muchachas de aquí fueran tan hermosas.

-Que cosas dices jajaja (Un tanto sonrojada) Ah Winry ¿ya pensaste lo del festival?

-¿De que festival dices? (Pregunto Will).

-¿Qué Winry no te dijo nada?

-Se me paso completamente (Dijo con sarcasmo).

-Eso pensé… es un festival muy lindo que se realiza muy pocas veces es dentro de un mes, pero hay que llevar a una pareja.

-Entiendo ¿Ustedes tienen pareja?

-No (Dijeron Win y Nelly al unísono).

-Genial (Winry y Nelly están desconcertadas).

-¿Qué no tengamos pareja te resulta genial? (Dijo Nelly algo confusa y enojada).

-Si por que así tengo mas oportunidades de invitar a Winry al festival (Sonriendo).

-(Sorprendida) E-hh a-a-a mi?

-Claro ¿Quieres venir conmigo al festival?

-(Nerviosa) Es que lo tengo que pensar… (Agachando la cabeza)

Pensamiento de Winry:

¿Q-que? ¿William me invito al festival? Pero ¿Qué le diré? No se que responderle, no quiero que se ponga mal, no era mi imaginación el me estaba coqueteando, pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a Edward a nadie mas, que mal lo tengo que pensar muy bien antes de dar una respuesta.

-Ah, si de acuerdo no te preocupes (Algo desilusionado).

-¡Que bien ya llegamos al centro! (Nelly trataba de cambiar de tema) No es como Central Will ¿Te puedo llamar así?

-Si no hay problema (Sonriendo) Oye se ve bien ah pensándolo bien necesito buscar trabajo ¿Qué me recomendarían?

-Bueno (Nelly trataba de pensar) ¡Lo tengo! (Saltando y dando brincos).

-(Sorprendida) Oye Nelly no hagas el ridículo delante de todos.

-Ah, Winry no seas pesimista, Will ¿a ti te va bien la mecánica?

-Ehm, pues algo se, ya que mi abuelo tenia una taller y por algún tiempo trabaje con el, pero si, aunque me especialice mas en administrar bares y eso.

-Genial ¿Qué te parece trabajar con Winry en el taller? Alguna vez me dijo que necesitaba mas empleados por que tiene mucho trabajo ¿Te interesa?

-(A todo esto Winry se quedo totalmente sorprendida) P-pero mi a-abuela no sabe de esto, le tengo que hacer saber si no s-se enfadara (Tartamudeando).

-Ah, Win no creo que Pinako tenga problema ya sabes, Will es buena persona, no tendrá ningún problema te lo aseguro (Sonriendo) ¿Y que dices Will?

-Amm creo que esa pregunta me la tiene que preguntar Winry jeje (Risa nerviosa).

-Si Nelly (Dijo Win un tanto frustrada y rindiéndose) ¿Qué dices Will trabajarías conmigo y con mi abuela?

-(A Will se le ilumino la cara) Claro que si, por supuesto aparte me queda cerca ¡gracias! (Primero abraza a Winry ambos sonrojados y luego a Nelly) Perdón es la emoción jeje.

-Jaja, no hay problema.

-¿Y cuando empiezo? (Entuciasmado).

-Mmm, ¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Me parece genial, no te preocupes dare lo mejor de mi.

-De eso no me quepa la menor duda (Recordando) Ah, cierto la abuela me pidió que compre mas herramientas ¿Vienen? Luego almorzamos por ahí.

-Si claro (Contestaron Will y Nelly al unísono).

Munich Alemania:

-Muy bien ya tengo los metales necesarios.

-Wao que bien Emily (Dijo Ed)De verdad muchas gracias ¿Cuánto vamos a demorar en terminar el cohete?

-¿Sabes? Mi padre y yo tenemos un "don" por así decirlo y parte de terminar bien nuestro trabajo, lo hacemos muy rápido fijándonos muy bien lo que hacemos aparte con vuestra ayuda lo haremos el doble de rápido, lo tendremos listo en 20 días.

-(Ambos hermanos estaban sorprendidos) ¿Enserio lo estas diciendo? (Contestaron los hermanos al unísono).

-¡Sabia que se iban a poner así! Jaja mi padre es muy conocido en Múnich yo digo que es mejor a el no le gusta que le diga eso jaja.

-Pues yo creo lo mismo (Dijo Ed) ¿Y tu madre dice lo mismo?

-(Triste) Mi madre murió en el parto cuando naci, nunca la conocí(Agachando la cabeza).

-Oh, lo siento… de veras Emily estoy apenado… (Pero Emily lo interrumpió).

-Mo te preocupes no es nada y ya déjate de formalidades dime Emy tu también Al.

-De acuerdo Emy.

-Mucho mejor, Oigan ¿Qué esperan? a trabajar si quieren tener listo el cohete como dije.

-Si señora (Dijeron Al y Ed bromeando).

-Jaja muy bien repartamos las tareas (Pensando) Muy bien creo que a Al te va a ir bien las aletas en la parte trasera ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien, no hay ningún problema es fácil (Y se marcho).

-Genial, ahora Ed tu trabajaras conmigo en algo un tanto complejo es que le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi padre de cuanto hemos adelantado.

-Si de acuerdo ¿Que nos toca?

-El fuselaje, pero no te preocupes lo haremos tranquilos con mucha calma no quiero que salga mal, y no terminemos el día que te dije.

-No importa nos concentraremos (Sonriendo).

Ya trabajando en el fuselaje…

-Mira este grafico Ed aquí va a ir la varilla de despegue ¿Vale?

-Amm ya entiendo.

-Bien (Cambiando de tema) ¿Oye Ed tu tienes novia?

-(Algo confundido) ¿Por qué l-lo preguntas?

-Solo es curiosidad, un chico tan guapo como tú debe tener novia.

-Pues no tengo.

-Mmm (Pensando) Mucho mejor por que quiera preguntarte algo y decirte algo a la vez.

-(imaginándose lo que le iba a decir Emy) d-dilo Emy…

-Bien (Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continúo) Veras Ed, desde el primer día que te vi quede hipnotizada con tus ojos, todo de ti me gusto por decirlo de una forma, nunca me paso con nadie lo que siento pero es así, por eso te quería preguntar si quieres que salgamos y si se puede algo mas, la verdad es que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-(Edward quedo totalmente atónico sin poder articular ni una sola palabra pero pudo continuar) Emy admiro tu voluntad en decirme esto de veras… en verdad es que eres un chica hermosa y ningún hombre se resistiría a ti se eso te lo puedo asegurar pero… (Agachando la cabeza) Hay una chica… que de verdad estoy enamorado y nadie y nada va a cambiar eso, yo lo lamento esto que pasa Emy, soy de lo peor pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento.

-(Con un hilo de voz)Si te entiendo (Tratando de sonreír) ¿Pero quien es la chica afortunada es de aquí?

-No, la conozco desde que era chico es mi mejor amiga, se llama Winry.

-¿Y ella sabe lo que sientes por ella?

-(Agachando la cabeza) No la verdad, es que cuando estaba con ella me sentía confundido y lo negaba yo y mi estúpido orgullo y ahora que estoy lejos de ella me doy cuanta que siempre estuve perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-(Poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Ed) Oye levanta ese animo estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo, no te des por vencido y vuelve con ella (Sonriéndole).

-(Abrazándola) Si tienes razón gracias Emy.

-(Sonrojada) n-no tienes p-por que agradecerme Ed.

-Oigan hermano, Emy… (Pero se quedo parado sin saber que decir)perdonen que los interrumpa…

-No te preocupes Al (Se dedico a decir Emy) Es mas te iba a preguntar como ibas

-Pues me ha ibo bastante bien.

-Genial (mirando la hora) oh mira la hora quieren ir a almorzar a un bar de por aquí cerca?

-Si claro si no es molestia (Dijo Ed).

-No claro que no ¡Vamos!

-Bien.

* * *

PERDOOONEN DE NUEVOO T_T POR EL CAP ANTEERIORR QEE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL U.U

DIOSSSSSSSS ¬¬ JAJA LES GUSTOO?

XD

AMII ESPEROO QE TE GUSTE LO DEDIIQE PARA VOOS! TE QIERO AMIIGA FANA DEL EDXWIN! XD CUIDENSEN TODOS I GRACIIAS A TODOOS POR LOS REVIEWS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS QIERO T_T II ESTE ES MAS CORTIITO XD PERO LES DEJO CON LA INTRIGA POR QE EL PROXIMOO CAPP UUUU VA ACER EMOCIONANNTE! II LARGOOOO TAMB ^^ IIIIII POR LOS ERRORES DEJENMEN TERMINARLOS CON ELLOS XD CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIK SUUBO OTROO II MEEJOR ;)

BEEEEEEESI

Baarbi


	7. De Regreso

PERDOONENN LA TARDANNZA! ES QUE QUERIA ACERLO LARGO I BIEN OII PASARA ALGOO QUE WUUU :O JAJA LEEAN II SE DARAN CUENNTA ESTE CAP ES PARA UNA GRAN ESCRIITORA KITSU, NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIR LEER ES LO QUE NOS LIBERA LA MENTE, NOS TRANSPORTA A UN MUNDO DE FANTACIA I ENCANTO, SIGUE ESRIBIENDO KITSU!! TU FIK ES TRANSMITE SINSERIDAD I TRRANQILIDAD!!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPP!!

* * *

Rizembull 12:16 PM

-Ah estoy completamente llena (Dijo exhausta Nelly).

-Si la verdad es que este bar es el mejor vendré seguido aquí (Dijo sonriendo Will).

-Jajaja anda Nelly no seas floja levántate que ahora que me acuerdo un cliente vendría hoy.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Oye Win (Dijo un entusiasta Will) quiero comenzar hoy mismo a trabajar ¿puedo?

-(Algo confusa) De acuerdo, entonces tenemos que ir a casa para que te pueda explicar mejor.

-Muy bien vamos.

-Oigan pero si trabajan no tendrán tiempo de salir y esas cosas aparte yo tendría que empezar a buscar pareja (Pensativa) Por cierto Winry, no te olvides de la propuesta de Will eh (Dijo con una mirada picara a Win).

-(Winry miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Nelly) No claro que no (Fingiendo amabilidad).

* * *

Y así pasaron los esperados y agotadores días, por un lado Edward y Alphonse que querían regresar a su mundo y poder verla, saber que le deparo a Winry y a la abuela y por el otro Winry que no encontraba respuesta alguna para decirle a Will que no le podía decir que si, por mas que tratara no podía olvidarse de EL, Will era un buen chuco si, guapo e inteligente pero siempre lo amara a Ed aunque a veces le cueste admitirlo.

Munich Alemania 15:09 PM Mas precisamente en un descampado a las afueras de la cuidad

-Emy ¿ya esta todo listo? (Dijo Robert algo preocupado)

-¡Si papa! (Dijo gritando Emy).

-Hija ¿Los paracaídas esta en su lugar verdad? ¿La traba de motor funciona?

-¡PAPA! Ya lo verifique todo no te preocupes todo saldrá todo bien (Y abrazo a su padre).

-Lo se… ¿Oigan muchachos esta todo bien por ahí?

-(Ya adentro del cohete ambos hermanos estaba sentados y esperando la afirmación de Robert para despegar) Si, todo esta perfecto (Dijo Ed).

-Oye hermano ¿Esto saldrá bien tu crees que por fin regresaremos?

-Si Al, tengamos la confianza de que regresaremos (Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Al).

-De acuerdo.

-Ed Al (dijo gritando Rob) ¿Están listos?

-¡Claro que si!

-Muy bien dentro de diez segundos toquen la perilla de despegue ¿Vale?

-Si de acuerdo (Dijeron ambos al unísono).

-Bien 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2…

-Lo lograremos hermano.

-Si Al volveremos (Dijo con una sonrisa autentica).

-1 ¡DESPEGUE! ¡Cuidensen Edward Alphonse!

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces Edward toco la perilla, pensando completamente que podría verla de nuevo y lo único que pudo llegar a ver fue un destello.

* * *

Rizembull 15:22 PM

-Oigan ustedes dos (Dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a Will y Winry que se encontraban en el taller) ¿Es que no piensan almorzar? es tarde.

-Si abuela, enseguida vamos.

-Bien (Y se marcho).

-(Cuando la abuela se fue) Dentro de 5 días es el festival Winry y por lo que veo no me has dado una repuesta (Dijo en tono de frustración).

-Es que Will veras… (Escucho un tremendo estruendo que venia de afuera) ¿Qué fue eso? (Dijo Winry totalmente confundida).

-No lo se pero fue fuerte iré a ver que paso.

-Yo voy contigo (Decidida y en tono serio).

-Esta bien.

-(Pinako los vio salir y de prisa pregunto) ¿A dónde van? ¿No irán a ver que paso verdad?

-Si perdona abuela, no pasara nada tu quédate aquí veremos que fue lo que paso (Y ambos salieron corriendo).

* * *

-¿¡Hermano!? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Responde! (Viendo que Ed no daba repuesta alguna).

-(Saliendo de los escombros) Aquí estoy Al (Tosiendo).

-Menos mal que te encuentras bien hermano (Viendo a su alrededor) ¿Regresamos a casa?

-(También mirando) ¿Parece Rizembull? ¡SI ES RIZEMBULL NO HAY DUDA REGRASAMOS AL! (Dijo eufórico Ed).

-(Atónito) ¡Funciono el cohete! ¡Volvimos!

-¡Vamos a lo de la abuela ya! (Parándose y agarrando sus cosas a todo esto distinguió dos sombras corriendo hacia ellos) ¿Oye Al parece que viene gente de por allí no?

-(Mirando) Si eso parece vamos a ver…

Y empezaron a caminar lento, por que ambos estaban heridos pero no era la gran cosa, ambos se recuperaran, cada vez esas sombras se podían distinguir más y más. Hasta que la reconoció por fin vio a Winry después de dos años de pura agonía, Winry también los pudo distinguir y eran ellos si, no podían ser otros ellos regresaron.

* * *

Pensamiento de Winry:

¿Pero si es el? Si es Edward, también Alphonse ¡REGRESARON! Después de todo este tiempo por fin te vuelvo a ver.

* * *

Pensamiento de Edward:

Es ella Winry no lo puedo creer pero es cierto cada día se puso mas hermosa ¿Pero quien es el tipo que la acompaña? ¿No es el novio verdad? (Penso confundido).

* * *

-¡EDWARD, ALPHONSE POR AQUÍ! (Dijo gritando Winry desesperada ya no aguantaba mas la ganas de abrazarlo).

-¡WINRY! (A que mas da estaba herido ¿y que? Salió corriendo para abrazarla).

-¡E-ed r-regresaste! (Y no contuvo mas el llanto y lo abrazo) ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe que bueno que estés aquí!

-Tu no sabes lo bien que me hace verte, yo también te extrañe (Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el abrazo enternecedor de Win).

-Tu nunca has dicho eso, raro en ti jaja (Trato de no llorar y reir por verle).

-Pues cambie y mucho, pero no quiero que termine este abrazo (Dijo Ed atrayéndola mas a el).

-(Un tanto sonrojada) Y-yo tampoco. (Pudo Divisar a Al) ¡Al! ¡Que bueno que estes bien!

-(Sonriendo) Winry tanto tiempo sin verte (Winry lo abrazo) ¡Winry me aplastas! (Dijo Al asfixiándose).

-Oh, lo siento (cortando el abrazo) ¡Yo sabia que algún día volverían! (Dijo con una enorme sonrisa lo cual dejo a un Edward totalmente babeado).

-Winry, (Dijo Ed cambiando de tema, y a la vez un poco serio)¿Nos presentas a tu amigo?

-Ah, claro perdonen (Dijo Winry) El es William Bynes, trabaja conmigo en el taller.

-Mira, que bien (Dijo Ed en un tono sarcástico) Yo soy Edward Elric, el mejor amigo de Win, y el es (Señalando a Al) Alphonse Elric, mi hermano menor.

-(Sorprendido) ¿Edward Elric? ¿El Alquimista de Acero? ¿Y Alphonse Elric? Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos, es un placer (Dijo Will, poco entusiasmado por que desde el principio Ed le cayó bastante mal).

-¿Vamos a casa? (Viendo principalmente a Ed, ya que estaba bastante cambiado) Esperen, oye Ed ¿Has crecido? (Dijo Mirándolo de arriba a bajo, lo cual dejo a Ed avergonzado).

-Ehm, ¡Si te dije que iba a crecer Win! (Con brillo en los ojos) Pero no soy el único que ha cambiado, mira a Al.

-Jaja, los dos están guapos (Dicho esto ambos hermanos se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza y por así decirlo Will esta un poco ¿Celoso? Pues así era).

-Winry (Dijo Will cortando para el la "empalagosa" conversación) ¿Qué tal si van a tu casa y desempacan sus cosas?

-Oh, ¡si vamos!

Ya caminando a la casa de Win, Ed y Will, no paraban de mirarse con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Es que no se iban a llevar bien nunca?¿Desde el comienzo se miraron, con odio? ¿Todo esto será por Winry? Quien sabe, a los hombres nunca se los entiende…

-Ed, Al ¿Cómo hicieron para volver? (Dijo curiosa Win)

-Mmm, un conocido nuestro con su hija, hicimos un cohete, wao era grandioso y de esa forma pudimos volver (Dijo Al mirando a Win).

-Oh entiendo, la abuela se pondrá muy feliz de verlos a ambos.

-Eso espero.

-(Mientras tanto Will, quería saber la respuesta sobre el festival asique sin mas se lo pregunto nuevamente a Winry) Win Todavia sigo esperando mi respuesta sobre el festival (Dijo un tanto frustado y mirando de reojo a Ed, ya que estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio).

-¿Eh, de que festival habla este? (Dijo mirándola a Winry totalmente serio).

-Ehm, es un festival que se hara dentro de unos pocos días, pero para ir tienes que llevar una pareja…

-¿Entonces el te invito?

-Pues asi es.

-(Mientras tanto Al miraba esa escena y pensaba que las cosas se iban a poner peor asi que cambio de tema) Miren ya llegamos ¿Qué tal si pasamos? Jejeje (Risa nerviosa).

-Si claro, la abuela se pondrá contenta (Dijo Win algo nerviosa).

* * *

Ya en la casa Rockbell…

-Al Ed, sabia que vendrían en cualquier momento ¿Extrañaban estar aquí cierto? (Acuso la vieja Pinako fumando su pipa).

-Por eso mismo vinimos, no ha cambiado nada (Dijo contento Ed) Salvo por ciertas cosas (Mirando de reojo a Will).

-¿Y piensan volver a la milicia?

-¿¡Que!? Ni de broma vieja, no quiero volver a involúcrame en eso… ¿Tu que piensas Al?

-Pues no tampoco, hace mucho que esperaba volver a nuestro mundo y buscar tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón Al (Respondió Ed y sin darse cuenta le rugió la panza) ¿Oigan la comida? Tengo hambre.

-Si claro, ya sirvo y comemos todos (Contesto Win).

-Genial.

Ya comiendo… Principalmente Ed comía como desaforado, pero de vez en cuando miraba mal a Will, pero cuando veía a Win pensaba en lo hermosa que se puso y le iba a mandar todo el diablo y se iba a confesar pero no era el momento adecuado así que se resistió, mas tarde le iba a preguntar sobre el dichoso festival.

-Asi que Edward, ¿Cuántos años tienes? (Pregunto Will, el pensaba que desde que ese chaval, llego aquí, se iba a entrometer en su camino y sus planes asi que es mejor tenes información de él y luego sacarlo del camino por supuesto).

-Tengo 19 ¿Por qué preguntas? (Mirándolo con cara de disgusto).

-Solo era curiosidad, ¿Y tu Alphonse? (Pregunto mas calmado, Al le caía bien).

-18 años, soy un año menor que Ed ¿Y de donde eres Will? ¿Te puedo llamar así?

-Claro no hay problema, Soy de Central, trabajaba en un bar de por allí, pero decidí venir aquí, me fascino Rizembull, aparte las muchachas de aquí son demasiados hermosas (Mirando a Winry, esta por supuesto que se ruborizo, mientras Ed pensaba mil formas de torturar a Will, a decir verdad todas las formas posibles de torturarlo de gustaban).

-Oh (Dijo Al algo apenado por su hermano)¿Y como es que te dedicas a la mecánica?

-Ah, hace bastante ya que lo ayudaba a mi abuelo es su taller, y algo sabia, Winry me propuso trabajar, bueno en realidad fue Nelly jaja (Al escuchar el nombre de Nelly, Al se puso nervioso la tenia que ver después de tanto tiempo).

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Oye Ed, quieres que revise tu automail? (Le pregunto Win a Ed).

-Oh, si claro vamos.

* * *

Ya en la habitación…

Mientras Winry, trabajaba en el automail de Ed, Edward pensaba si preguntarle o no sobre el festival, la quería invitar ya que hay que llevar pareja, pero le resultaba vergonzoso pero que mas da, se lo iba a decir total ¿que más puede pasar?

-Oye… Winry m-me estaba p-preguntando… emm (Empezó a balbucear).

-¿Qué ocurre Ed?(Estaba algo ansiosa por lo que le iba a preguntar).

-Bueno… si tu q-quieres… sobre el f-festival ya sabes… ¿Q-quieres ser m-mi pareja? (Pregunto totalmente avergonzado) Claro si tu quieres, y si no tienes pareja por supuesto.

-(Cuando escucho la pregunta de Ed, Win se le ilumino la cara, claro que iba a aceptar) Si, claro a decir verdad Will, me pregunto antes… (Agachando la cabeza).

-Oh, entiendo vas con él (Dijo Ed con cierta tristeza, ¡Diablos ese William se tenia que interponer en todo!).

-Pero… (Ed empezó a escuchar atentamente) todavía no le he dado una respuesta, pero siendo sincera no quiero ir con él, es demasiado…

-¿Qué? ¿Idiota?¿Estúpido?

-Jaja, no no es… un poco mujeriego…

-Ah, ya veo… bueno con tal solo verlo, uno se da cuenta.

-Eres malo eh (Dijo con cara de pocos amigos).

-Todavía no me contestaste Winry.

-Oh.. cierto jaja… si de acuerdo seré tu pareja (Dijo sonriente y a la vez sonrojada).

-¡Genial! ¿Emm cuando es?

-Dentro… (Pensando) emm… a si dentro de 5 días.

-Ok.

-¿Cómo piensas ir vestido Ed?

-(Mirándose) Así como estoy ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jajajajajajajaja (Se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Ed le frunció el seño).

-¿Por qué te ríes? (Pregunto con cierto enfado).

-Jaja… (No podía contener la risa) Es que… jaja ese festival es muy importante jaja en Rizembull y tienes que ir elegante, no con cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que llevar traje o algo por el estilo?

-Así es, pero no te preocupes si quieres te acompaño al centro a elegirte el traje.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Al supongo que el también necesitara traje.

-(Sorprendida)¿El ira? ¿Con quien?

-Mmm… supongo que con Nelly.

-Oh, ya veo… que bien.

-¿Tu tienes que ponerte?

-Si, hace bastante que fui con Nelly y compre un vestido así que no hay problema.

-Oh, que bien

Mientras tanto Will, estaba escuchando la conversación…

* * *

Pensamiento de Will:

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que acepto ir con ese idiota y conmigo no? Esto no se queda así, Win ya veras que yo soy la mejor opción que puedes elegir, ya te lo hare ver no te preocupes pero si quieres ir con ese no me importa, ya veremos que pasa en el festival.

* * *

II QE LES PARECIOO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO I HABER QUE PASARA :O

JAAJA SE CUIDANN!! BEESITOSS :)

Baarbi


End file.
